


That's so wierd

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It's just sad guys, Minor Character Death, Other, Uhura wants to be friends with Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Kirk is avoiding Uhura to the point that she gets bothered by it. She suspects it has something to do with the fact that he found out about Spock's relationship with her. Oh boy, was she wrong.





	That's so wierd

After reading the same page for the fourth time and, again, not registering any piece of information, Uhura gave up. She was sitting in Spock’s bed, back to the wall, while the Vulcan sat at his desk, writing a report. She sighed as to catch the man’s attention. “Kirk is avoiding me”.

Spock calmly put his padd down: “I’m aware of the fact that, since we arrived from our first mission, the captain refrains himself from courting you in the manner he would in the Academy, although I credited this change of behavior as a consequence of him acknowledging our relationship”. He was right, until the Narada, Kirk would flirt with her in every chance he got, and then he stopped altogether. He barely addressed her on the bridge, and when he did, it was purely professional. He didn’t even make eye contact with her anymore. 

“Yes Spock, but it’s not just that, every time I enter a room he leaves, sometimes I catch him staring at me, he looks away as soon as I hold his gaze but I can see he just looks…sad.” She genuinely hated him in the academy, however, she started respecting Kirk since he saved the Earth the day Vulcan was destroyed, not because of any heroism of his but because the way he took the right decisions in the right times and kept the crew calm and functioning when all hell was breaking loose, a thing Nyota would never think she would witness someday. 

“Are you suggesting Jim nurtures romantic feelings towards you?” Spock remained unexpressive but she noticed a hint of curiosity in the undertone of his voice. Nyota could almost see him thinking “ _or towards me_?” “I don’t see any other explanation, he is not acting strange around anyone else.” The Vulcan raised an eyebrow that meant her argument was logical enough for him.”I’m going to talk to him, now that I finally like the guy he is the one doing the avoiding, unbelievable”. Besides, now that Spock and Jim are friends it’s more than ideal to be in good terms with him, she would feel terrible if their friendship was affected by whatever was this weird thing between them.

The next day after their shift Kirk headed alone for his quarters after grabbing dinner on the mess hall with McCoy. Minutes later, Uhura knocked on his door, he gave the order for the person to get in before looking who was.

Nyota stood in front of the closed door, hands clasped in front of her hips waiting for Kirk to stop looking at his padd and pay attention to her. She noticed his shoulders tensing after realizing it was her, he immediately looked back to his padd. “You may speak, Lieutenant.” He said, disturbingly formal. ”Sir, I have a personal matter to discuss with you, may I speak freely?” She mimicked his tone, trying to make him understand she was not there to confront him.

Kirk sighed and put his padd down on the desk, he wasn’t paying attention since she arrived anyway.”You can sit if you want, Uhura.” She never heard him sound so…paternal, the sadness in his eyes even more evident when he finally looked at her, not at her general direction, _at her_.

Nyota sat in the chair in front of him, their knees almost touching, neither of them felt comfortable about the closeness but this way Uhura was blocking the way to the door, not that she really thought that Jim would run away from his own quarters but still. “Kirk, you’ve been avoiding me.” He opened his mouth like he wanted to protest but closed it again, resigned, and nodded.

“Does this have to do with me and Spock?” Kirk looked confused to the mention of Spock, and shook his head. He also started breathing heavily, his hands visibly shaking. The captain looked at the ceiling for a moment and then started crying, torrentially, desperately.

Uhura froze, what the hell is happening? What did I do? Do I hug him? Kirk covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking violently with the force of his sobs. She decided against doing anything until he was calmer, when he finally managed to gather some control back she put a hand on his knee. “Jim, i…” What? Was sorry? For what?

“You remind me of her” Jim’s words were almost a whisper, if Nyota wasn’t so close she would have missed them. Suddenly, a wave of understanding and grieve and empathy hit Uhura, she felt a lump form in her throat until she couldn’t handle anymore and joined Kirk in a silent cry.

The day they came back home after defeating Nero, Uhura was too tired to go to her dorm and crashed in Spock’s room, it wasn’t until the next day that she found out her friend and roommate, Gaila, died alongside the crew of the USS Farragut. Nyota knelt down on the foot of Gaila’s bed and cried alone, holding her friend’s pillow to feel her smell, hoping it would soothe her aching heart. The weeks passed, she packed the Orion’s possessions to send to her family but kept a simple hair pin shaped like a flower that Gaila used to tie her curls with. In the memorial she wore a black scarf around her wrist and held back the tears until her name was called and it was too much. The Lieutenant knew Gaila and Kirk hooked up, the girl even told her she loved him but, again, Uhura and Kirk didn’t started with the right foot in the Academy and, she realized now, she was determined to only think the worst of him. 

Kirk was the first to talk after several minutes of silence.”I’m sorry, Uhura-“ “It’s Nyota, Jim, my name is Nyota.” He already knew that, but it meant she was giving him permission to call her by her first name, she was offering him her friendship. “Noyta…When all the Narada thing happened and Vulcan was gone, everything happened so fast, suddenly I had all this responsibility and a Starship, I had to bottle up, I had to keep going but it hurts so much. Of course I would request you for my Communications officer because you are the best but every time I looked at you I saw her, I saw her smile when she talked about you, do you remember her smile? It was amazing.” 

Nyota took a deep breath and stood up, opening her arms. Kirk took the hint and hugged her. “You don’t have to hold back anymore Jim, you can talk to me.” He let some more tears fall down. “Thank you”.

They stayed like that for one more moment.”She loved you, you know?” Uhura asked when they let go of each other. 

“That’s so weird… I loved her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no information of what starship Gaila was assigned to or if she survived. I'll be making another fics where she is alive, thank you very much.


End file.
